Ginny e Draco?
by Anotherfable
Summary: Nunca fui ouvido em Hogwarts, então, resolvi contar uma historia que aconteceu embaixo do nariz de todos sem que ninguém percebesse, Meu nome é Neville Longbotton e esta é a historia de... Draco Malfoy.


Essa historinha foi escrita no meio de aulas de biologia... Então não liguem se não fizer muito sentido. Também é a primeira fic sozinha e blábláblá. Claro que os personagens não são meus, tudo da J.K., eu criaria algo tão bom assim? E deixem reviews!

_Nunca fui ouvido em Hogwarts, então, resolvi contar uma historia que aconteceu embaixo do nariz de todos sem que ninguém percebesse, Meu nome é Neville Longbotton e esta é a historia de... Draco Malfoy._

Aparece Draco.

Draco sempre se comportava como se fosse feito de ouro e todos devessem cair aos seus pés.

Eu não sou assim! Só achava que aqueles imundos sangue-ruins...

_Quieto Malfoy. O narrador aqui sou EU. Esse puro-sonso sempre atormentava o Trio Maravilha, e a irmã do ruivo, Ginny._

Aparece Trio Maravilha e Ginny

Ah, não! Esses metidos a herói de novo não!

O que estamos fazendo? Malfoy? Que Diab...

Surpresa em me ver, pobretona?

Não fale assim da minha irmã!

Que comovente! O irmão pobretão defendendo a pequena irmãzinha. Você me emociona, Roniquinho!

_Parem com isso! Não é hora de brigar. Draco percebeu que estava atrasado para a aula de poções e saiu (motivo idiota para tirar Malfoy de cena.)._

Draco desaparece.

_O Trio Maravilha foi... Foi... Mandar uma carta para Sirius. _

O Trio desaparece.

_E eu, apareço._

Neville aparece.

O que aconteceu, Ginny?

Eu não agüento mais! Esse Trio Maravilha sempre me excluindo, o Malfoy só provocando... E o Harry me vê só com a irmãzinha do melhor amigo dele!

Eu sei que você gosta mesmo dele... Mas tente esquecer! Ele não é bom o suficiente pra você...

Também não quero mais saber dele! Eu posso controlar meu coração!E ele não merece que eu sinta nada por ele!

_Ela saiu bufando de raiva, e, a partir desse dia, nos tornamos grandes amigos. _

_Certo dia, em mais uma das armações do Malfoy..._

Neville! Eu não armo tanto assim! Não posso fazer nada se você é um anjinho do p...

Shhhhh! Hm... Continuando depois dessa interrupção desagradável...

Desagradável é você, contando essa historia idiota!

_Quieto! Então, Draco armou mais uma vez, e a pobre Ginny acabou trancada numa sala escura com um bicho papão._

Pobre em todos os sentidos, né?

_E o bicho papão começou a se transformar em Tom Riddle, mas logo assumiu a forma dos gêmeos, em seguida Rony, Harry e Draco, mortos. E nesse mesmo instante, Malfoy entra na sala e pergunta:_

O que eu estou fazendo lá?

Eu não sou tão burro Neville! Eu não falei isso!

_Quieto, Malfoy. (Tá, eu nunca falaria isso pessoalmente, mas, como isso é só uma história escrita por mim, posso falar o que eu quiser!)._

Malfoy, eu não tinha visto você ai...

RIDIKULUS!

_O Malfoy que estava morto no chão se levantou e se transformou em Harry. Malfoy começou a gargalhar e o bicho papão pode ser trancado por uma Ginny assustada com o exagero de seu riso._

Eu, me transformando nisso? Hahahahahaha! Um metido a herói que é todo certinho? Hahahahahaha

_Quando Draco parou de se comportar como uma hiena descontrolada, perguntou:_

O que é isso pobretona? Com medo que eu morra?

Eu não...- Disse Ginny, e, mudando de idéia, ... – Não devo explicações para você!

_E saiu para chorar no dormitório, quando topou comigo no corredor._

Neville, me ajude! Eu não sei mais o que fazer!Sinto ódio daquele... DONINHA fofo!

Eu não posso ter dito isso... Deve ser... Tensão por fazer muitos exames! Ou muitos deveres! Ou... AAAAAAAAH! Não pode ser verdade!

Ginny, eu preciso ir, tenho aul...

Tenho que ir Neville, tenho aula a gora, mas muito obrigada pelo conselho! Vai ajudar muito! Tchaaau!

_E saiu, me dando um beijo no rosto._

E eu, Neville, não ganho beijo também?

_Não, Colin._

_(Brincadeirinha... Eu queria muito ter uma oportunidade de contar a toda Hogwarts que o Colin joga no outro time, mas não tinha como... Sim, ele é realmente apaixonado pelo Harry, mas eu não tenho nada a ver com isso..._

_Cof cof, continuando..._

_Toda a Hogwarts estava animada com o 150º aniversário de Dumbledore._

_(N/A: Não sei quantos anos ele faria, mas suponhamos que seja isso)._

_As armaduras cantavam "Parabéns a você" e até Pirraça estava se comportando. Da cozinha não paravam de sair doces coloridos, tortas de chocolate e até sorvetes de limão. Depois de uma refeição maravilhosa, uns duendes comandados por McGonagall começaram a tocar músicas dançantes._

_Comecei a dançar com Ginny, que estava muito nervosa._

O Harry está tão lindo... Mas o Malfoy está mais...

Draquinhuuu! Dança comigooo?

Não, Pansy.

Ah, por que não?

Eu odeio você!

Odeia? O que eu fiz? Aaah! Quase acresitei Draquinhuuu! Pare de fazer esse tipo de brincadeiras comigo! Na próxima acredito!

Draco sussurrou que agradeceria aos céus se isso acontecesse e sorriu amarelo, dizendo:

Eu já tenho outro par.

Ah, não em diga que vai fazer uma primeiranista assustada dançar com você de novo?

Não... Meu par... É... Ela! Longbotton, solta o MEU par!

Como ela pode ser seu par se EU a convidei para dançar primeiro?

Potter... Você não estava dançando com aquela Chorona Chang? Resolveu dar atenção à quem você nunca deu na vida ?

_Neville desaparece com medo de apanhar de dois maníacos com ciúmes_

Eu não! Eu conheço a Ginny desde que o Ron...

Sempre o pobretão, né? Eu sempre soube que você só esnobava ela para poder dizer que alguém gostava de você!

Não, eu...

Isso mesmo! Você nunca me deu atenção! Eu sempre fui a irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo!

Mas, Ginny...

Dança comigo, Weasley?

Sim, Malfoy!

_Harry Potter sai com cara de herói frustrado que acabou de perder a mocinha para o vilão_

Por que você começou a confusão?

Porque eu preciso fugir daquela Pansy Parkinson e eu queria sab.. Mas, por que você concordou com isso?

Porque eu queria dar um fora a altura naquele metido-a-herói-que-só-se-acha ! Ele é tão... Esnobe! Mas então você está só me usando?

Você também não é inocente nisso...

_E, apesar de tudo, foi uma noite muito agradável. Até parecia... Que eles eram um casalzinho feliz._

Quem, eu?

Sim você!

Eu não!

Então quem... Ah, Draco! Pare com isso! Confesse! Você gostou de dançar com a ruivinha...

É... Não... Sim... Não é bem isso... Mas é... PARE COM ISSO LONGBOTTON!

O Draco se apaixonou! Lalalala! O doninha esta apaixonado! Lalalala!

Pare com isso! É muita humilhação!

_Mas, continuando... Como foi mesmo que vocês confessaram que se gostavam? Hm... Hm... Ah, lembrei! Uma noite, nos corredores escuros do castelo..._

Ai... Eu preciso achar meu diário... Ele deve ter caído por ai... Achei!

Quem está ai? Pobretonaa! Hhahhahaha

Pare de ser esnobe por 1 momento apenas e o mundo será mais feliz! O que VOCÊ está fazendo ai?

Eu sou monitor se você não sabe e não devo explicações para você! Mas, posoo te aplicar uma deten...

NÃO! Eu estava procurando... Um livro!

Hm... Suspeito... Aposto que era algo irregular!

Aham, claro... Eu procurava uma poção do amor para fazer o Snape aumentar minha nota.

Ah, se era pra mim, nem precisava...

O que você quis dizer com isso?

Que você está livre da detenção.

Ufa!

Por que, ruivinha?

_Ruivinha, ahn? Hehehe!_

Porque... Ahn... Tá na hora de dormir! Tenho que ir, tchau!

Espere aí...

_Aí Draco segura o braço dela e lhe dá um beijo e eles são felizes para sempre._

Não seja tão patético Longbotton! Não foi assim!

_Ah é... Nisso o Pirraça chegou._

Gina chorona-encalhada arranjou um pretendente!

Quieto Pirraça!

Então quer dizer que você quis dançar comigo só para tirar o atraso?

Não, Draco, eu...

E aquela historia do bicho-papão se transformar em mim?

Ah, aquilo...

A GINA ESTÁ APIXONADA! LALALA! SÓ NÃO QUER CONFESSAR! LALALA!

É verdade isso?

Malfoy, eu...

_ Smack _

_(Traduzindo: Gina foi incapaz de continuar falando porque o loiro deu um jeito de faze-la calar. Pirraça não parava de rir, mas acreditem, foi romântico.)_

PARE COM ESSES COMENTÁRIOS E CONTINUE COM A HISTÓRIA NEVILLE!

_Oks, voltando..._

É verdades Ginny, você gosta de mim?

Malfoy...

_ Smack _

_(Pausa para tradução. Isso...)_

Eles já entenderam Neville!

_Valeu pelo corte. Também vou terminar logo com isso._

É, eu gosto de você.

Então é recíproco.

_ Smack _

_(Sem tradução.)_

_E assim acaba a historia desse casal apaixonante. Satisfeito, Malfoy?_

Não, você me fez parecer um idiota apaixonado e bobo.

E você não é, querido?

Agora sim...

Fim, antes que comece a melação aqui...

NEVILLEE!


End file.
